Harry Potter and the lonely road
by Tenolian
Summary: When Harry's brother is declared the boy who lived, Harry's life takes a turn for the worse. He is 14 now, going into his fourth year at Hogwarts, but he does not have, nor ever had a friend. but his fourth year has a lot of surprises in store for him.


Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

Harry sighed as he sat down in the compartment, ready to start his fourth year of school. As always there no nobody else in the compartment with him. You see Harry Potter did not have any friends. He almost had one the first year that he started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that only lasted for one month before his brother had helped save her life. Then, like most people who met Harry Potter, She forgot about him. After all, its fairly hard to remember Harry, when his brother was there.

You see, when Harry was just a little baby, his brother had become the boy who lived. Voldemort, who most people called you know who, had attempted to kill Harry's brother when his parents were at a Halloween party, and Peter Pettigrew who had been babysitting the twins, had let the evil man into their home to kill the them. But then the killing curse that Voldemort had cast on little Harry Potter's brother rebounded, and struck the wizard. And with a great anguished cry of pain the soul was ripped from Voldemort's body and fled from the small home.

It was not long before the twins parents arrived, and found the twins in their little nursery. The parents checked the little children meticulously, and other than a small scar that was shaped like a lightening bolt on little Damian's forehead, they were perfectly healthy. A little while later another great wizard who was named Albus Dumbledore had reached the small home, he had declared that Damian Potter was the boy who lived.

If Albus Dumbledore knew what had really transpired, then he surely would not have chosen little Damian as the boy who lived. For is what really happened is when Voldemort had cast his killing curse at little Damian, Harry had known that whatever it was that was approaching his older brother would surely hurt him. So he had flung his little arms out and wished with all his might that his brother not be hurt by whatever it was that was heading at him, and a large dome of golden light had surrounded his older brother right as the green light that had shot from the mans wand was about to hit him. Then, to the shock of Voldemort, and Peter Pettigrew who had come to the small room with his master, the green light of the killing curse clashed with the golden glow of the shield. Then the green light had rebounded, and struck Voldemort. And Peter Pettigrew had ran from the room in fear, not to be seen for a very long time.

But Albus Dumbledore did not know what truly transpired. So little Damian Potter became a hero. An icon of hope. While little Harry Potter was forgotten. For the very next day after the tragic experience, Albus Dumbledore and the parents of the little twins had talked, and decided that little Harry should not stay with his older brother because he was the boy who lived. And because of that he would need a lot of extra training, and protection. And it was decided that little Harry could only become jealous of his older brother. After all, how could he not? The entire wizarding world knew his brother has a hero, and certainly they would send him all sorts of gifts, and praise him to the heavens, all while little Harry would get nothing. And any little boy would get jealous from that. Right?

So Harry was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. The Dursley's were told that Harry would go to Hogwarts when he was eleven, and only have to spend his summers with them after he started school. Harry's parents had agreed to send money for cloths and food, toys to play with, and books to stimulate his mind as little Harry grew up. Unfortunately the Dursley's hated little Harry. For he was one of those _freaks_. And he never got new clothes, and he was only allowed to have a piece of a piece of bread and a glass of water for each meal. And all the toys that where sent were either destroyed (if they were magical) or given to Dudley (if they were none magical). The only thing that they allowed Harry was the books that were sent to him. Harry was not sure why they allowed books, but was not going to complain, as he had nothing else to do inside his little cupboard.

As little Harry grew up, his time spent at his relatives was spent doing as many chores as the Dursley's thought he was capable of accomplishing in a day. They did not bother sending him to primary school. After all, what was the point if he was just going to go to some _freak_ school when he was older? Besides, if he did not have to go to school, that meant that he had that much more time to clean, prune, sweep, mow, chop, or any other thing they wanted him to do. They made sure he did not have any friends as well. After all, if he had a friend then he would not get as much work done. So any time they saw another child attempt to talk to him, they would tell him to get inside, and he would get a a hard slap to the face, or kick in the bum for slacking off. And they told him that _freaks_ like him did not have friends, all he was good for was doing the work they set out for him.

His relatives never really liked him, but when he turned five their hatred of him turned into outright anger and abuse (If you did not call the random kicks and slaps that he already had before abuse). The reason they changed their attitude of him was that one day, he had been behind on his chores, and was really wanting to finish so that he could get his dinner as he was really hungry. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye, all of his chores were done. At the time, he had been ecstatic, he had never before completed his chores so early, and with a large grin, he had ran up to his aunt to let her know he was done. But instead of being happy that he was done, she had demanded to know how to had finished so fast. When he told her that he was not sure. That one moment it was not done, then it was done. She had gotten very angry, and locked him into his cupboard until his uncle came home from work.

That had been when he started praying to God every night to let him not wake up the next morning. But God never granted him his request. And every new day got worse and worse. He tried to do everything they told him just like they asked. But he never did it good enough, or fast enough. And when he did get things done fast enough they told him not to do _freaky_ things to do his chores, and he would get beaten, then thrown into his cupboard. This was also when they found something else to hurt him with. When he would get a new book, they would only let him have it for one minute in the darkness of his little room, before yanking the door open and taking it back. One time he had looked all over the house until he had found one of his books that they had taken when the Dursley's were not home. But when they noticed it was no longer where they had left it, they decided that they needed to introduce a belt into their beatings. And at the end of every night, they would check his cupboard for anything that he may have tried to hide, and get ride of it.

When he was six something happened that was extraordinary. One night when they where giving him his one minute with his new book, he had been trying to read as fast as he could, trying to finish as much as possible, when all of a sudden his eyes became a blur, and he was done with his page, and he quickly turned the page, and again it happened. And for the first time ever, he had finished the book in the minute that they gave him. Unfortunately he forgot to make sure he was not smiling when they yanked the door open to take the book back. And he got a beating for smiling, as well as only thirty second the next time he got a new book.

Unfortunately that was the last good thing that happened to him until he turned eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. And the letter did two things for him. One was that he would no longer be here, and able to learn magic. And two was that two weeks before his letter(and his birthday) came his beatings stopped. On his birthday, a little man who called himself Professor Filius Flitwick had taken him to Diagon Alley, where he found that he had a trust vault that was for his school tuition, as well as supplies. One of the first things Harry had gotten was a nine compartment trunk, that was simply brilliant. It had four enlarged compartments used for basic uses, a Library, a workout room, a large area that was used for potion brewing, a bedroom with a small bathroom, and a room that was used to practice spells. Although, Harry had been nearly overwhelmed when he had gone to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, and had purchased a copy of every single book they had. His guide, Mr. Flitwick had been quite surprised at his wanting so many books, and even tried to dissuade him from getting them all, but Harry was adamant. And in the end Mr. Flitwick had just said something about him being a sure Ravenclaw.

On Harry's first train ride to Hogwarts he had made his first friend. A girl named Hermione Granger. Unfortunately on Halloween, one month after the start of school, Harry's brother and his friend Ron Weasley had been making fun of her, and she had locked herself into a bathroom. When at the feast a Professor had declared there was a troll in the dungeons before fainting. And by the time Harry found Hermione she was unconscious, as where his brother and his friend, and the troll was getting ready to deliver a final blow. He had quickly downed the troll and awoke the three other students with quick spells. But then Hermione had starting going on and on about how Damian and Ron had saved her. And by the next day, she would no longer talk to him.

That was when he had decided that he would never try to make a friend again. He had thought that things may have been different here at Hogwarts than at the Dursley's. But he was wrong. Even here, amongst other wizards, he was still a freak. The year continued until he heard his brother telling his friends that they were going to attempt to save a philosophers stone from being stolen by Professor Snape that night. And worrying for his brother and friends, he followed them down. In the end, his brother had made it into the last room, and he had to cast a flame freezing charm on the flames to get in there as well. And what he found was not what he was expecting. Professor Quirrell was holding his brother in front of a mirror and telling him how to find the stone. In the end Quirrell had knocked his brother out with a stunning spell, and was getting ready to kill him off when Harry had attacked him. The fight was quick, and before Harry knew it he was disarmed, and bloodied as well. But he would not give up. And tackled the Professor to the ground and bashed his head into the ground repeatedly. After Harry was sure he was dead he saw a vapor leave the professor and take off threw the wall. And Harry had barely made it to his brother to check and make sure he was okay before he fell unconscious.

The next day Dumbledore had told Harry he was very lucky his brother was there to save him, and when Harry asked what he was talking about, Dumbledore had told him that his brother had weakened Voldemort so much, that Harry was able to finish the job.

His second year was spent studying as much as he could, and two months into the year he had managed to finish every book he had. Then a cat was petrified, and something known as the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. and not long after that students were petrified as well. A dueling club that was formed by two of the teachers, and his brother was found to be a Parselmouth, also known as someone who could talk to snakes. Near the end of the year a young girl name Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber, where her skeleton would supposedly lie forever. Luckily he had heard his brother talking with Ron(Ginny Weasley's brother) about how they where going to go down and save her. And again Harry followed them down to make sure they were safe. In the end they were not, Gilderoy Lockhart had tried to obliviate(wipe the mind) of them all, but the spell had backfired (due to him using Ron Weasley's wand, which had been broken at the beginning of the year, and spello-taped together.) and he had lost his own memory instead, as well as blocking Harry's and Ron's way due to a collapse of the tunnel they were in. Harry's brother had gone ahead to try and find Ron's sister while they tried to clear an area to get through.

As soon as Harry and Ron had cleared a way Harry started heading out to find them. Ron had said something about waiting there just in case Professor Lockhart tried something. When Harry had found his brother he was laying on the ground a few feet from a basilisk that was getting ready to strike. Harry saw a sword that was on the ground not far from his brother, and with some of the fastest wand work he had ever done, he banished the sword at the giant basilisk's mouth as it was plunging down, then summoned a large marble slab over his brother that the basilisk hit before falling to the ground, dead. Harry had checked on his brother, and found him to be fine, just slightly in shock with everything that had happened. Harry ignored the figure of a transparent form he saw that was hurling insults at him as he quickly went to Ginny Weasley's prone form, and checked her over. He found her life force draining away into a diary that she was clutching to her chest. And recognized it as a very dark object, and after thinking for a second decided that basilisk venom would most likely destroy it. So he took the diary from the small girl, and walked over to the dead basilisk, and plunged the diary onto one of the fangs. His brother again got the credit for everything, Dumbledore saying that Damian had weakened the basilisk, and the shade of someone named Tom Marvolo Riddle so much that Harry could destroy them both with ease. The only one who even thanked him for anything was the young girl, Ginny Weasley. Although he was still surprised at that. He had never been thanked before.

He had thought that he and Ginny Weasley may have been able to become friends, but over the course of the next year he was proven wrong. And he hated himself for even thinking it. He knew he could not have friends, it had been drilled into him his entire life. _Freaks_ do not have friends, they are there to do what is needed only, and if you do not do it correct, then you are punished. But as the year wore on he could not help but looking at the young girl more and more often. He thought she was extremely beautiful. She never once looked at him though, she had eyes only for his brother. One time he had approached her in the great hall before lunch and said hello, trying to start a conversation. But she only glanced at him briefly before walking away, not even saying a word to him. And in that instant he knew that he really was a freak. He had always wondered if what his relatives said was true, and when Ginny had thanked him after his second year he felt a hope that maybe, just maybe he was normal like everyone else. But now he knew for certain. There was no longer a doubt in his mind that he really was a freak, a waste of a human being, and everything else his relatives had ever called him. So from that moment on he kept to himself, and did not talk unless spoken to. Just as he had been trained. The only other thing that had happened in his third year was Ron Weasley's pet rat had been found out as really being Peter Pettigrew. He was not sure exactly how that had happened, but he knew that the man had escaped at the end of his school year.

When Harry made his yearly trip to Diagon Alley the summer before fourth year, he had found that there was an attack at the Quidditch World Cup. Apparently there were some Death Eaters (Voldemort's Hench men) who had attacked a muggle family. The only other weird thing was that he was required dress robes this year as well. He was not sure why they would need those. He assumed there would be some sort of ball, or special event that would require them. He was considering not even getting any, what good would they do him if it was a ball? It is not like he would be going. After all, who would he go with? On the other hand, if it was something other than a ball, then he would look quite stupid not having them. In the end he got some fairly plain black dress robes with a crimson piping. And now, Harry Potter was sitting on the train that will take him to his fourth year at Hogwarts.

But something was going to happen to Harry Potter this year that he never would have expected. The real question though. Is it a good thing, or bad?

* * *

><p>This is just a small start of a story I was thinking about writing. If people are interested please let me know. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
